


Mission: Booty

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on a mission. Secure supplies with minimal causalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRantDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/gifts).



The BSAA team entered the building with military precision. Chris gave his battle hardened troops a stern once-over before giving a brief nod. “Okay troops. You know the drill; with any luck we can achieve our objectives with minimal fuss. Piers.”

“Yes sir!” The man’s voice practically saluted all on its own.

“I’ll set up base. You’re in charge of this mission.” Chris smothered a smile as the simple command threw Piers for a brief loop. Then Piers squared his shoulders and began rattling out orders. Chris half-listened as he went to secure their base. Piers seemed to be deploying the team a bit more aggressively than Chris himself would have done. He’d reserve judgement til the post-mission debriefing though.

With a grim smile, he looked at the entrance to what would become their base of operations, and entered.

* * *

Piers watched as the team dispersed in pairs. He waited a moment before setting out for his own target. He had no partner for this objective, which the Captain would probably scold him for, but there was no good alternative. And if he failed, well, at least he would be the only causality.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jake was having … issues.

“Sherry! Isn’t there anything bigger?”

“Nope!” Sherry called from the other side of a locked door. “Did those not work?”

Jake looked down at the pile of material before him. “Not in the least!”

A ‘whumpf’ sound alerted him to Sherry’s attempt to toss more supplies over the door. He could hear her mutter as the effort failed, the supplies sliding back to Sherry with a clatter. She grunted with effort to toss them over a second time.

“Try those!” She called as the material landed on Jake’s side of the door.

He picked up what Sherry had thrown over and tried not to growl as he saw the sizes he’d been given. “Swear she’s doing this on purpose.” He muttered to himself.

* * *

Leon and Helena reconned the narrow passages for supplies while they could. There was a surprising amount of goods here, in such quantity and quality that, by unspoken agreement, they’d each gotten the largest basket they could handle to transport the haul.

The shelves were much depleted by the time they’d filled their baskets to the brim, though there were still supplies left over. That aggravated Leon, to leave such treasure behind, even though it was unlikely - well, hopefully unlikely - that they’d use all of what they had grabbed for a long time.

They were making their way out with their bounty when it happened.

* * *

“Jesus CHRIST!”

* * *

Piers froze at the exclamation, then swore under his breath. Jake Muller was here? His lip curled in disgust. He’d have to work fast, then, to make sure the mercenary didn’t take the best ones.

* * *

Chris looked up as the yell filtered down hallways to where he was seated. He shook his head and reapplied himself to his task.

He was going to finish his steak and vegetables, come hell or high water.

* * *

“What was that?” Sherry bit her lip, trying to guess how far away the explosion was. She looked up as she felt a warm presence behind her. “Jake?”

“Let’s get moving.”

She frowned. “But we still haven’t -”

“Sherry.” He began, then paused, biting down on the first, rather accusatory, words that had come to mind. “We’ve been here for three hours. I don’t think we’re making any progress. Let’s get these and go.” He indicated the material he had brought out with him.

Her eyes narrowed as she inspected the effect from all sides. Jake felt his cheeks heat as she spent far too long, in his opinion, examining his backside. “Hm. That’s better than what you had before. Okay, I suppose we’re done.” She took his hand and began to lead them out.

Jake’s eyebrow twitched. “Suppose?” He said it under his breath, not meaning for Sherry to hear. She did anyway and turned to look at him.

“Well, we still have to find something for me, right?” Her eyes fluttered up at him as her hands indicated what sort of item she meant, and Jake swallowed.

“Ah.”

* * *

Piers laughed to himself. The explosion had distracted Sherry long enough that he had been able to snag the perfect pair of pants from her piles. He had hidden afterward, to make sure he wasn’t getting the Captain the same style that Sherry was getting Jake. That would be unacceptable.

Now all he had to do was make it out alive, regroup with the team, and make damn well sure the Captain didn’t see any of the supplies for his birthday party for the next two weeks.

* * *

Helena swore between coughing as the smoke cleared. “Leon, what the hell?” She asked when she had the breath for it.

Leon winced. “Sorry, I thought… well, it was plastic! It shouldn’t have exploded!”

She glared at him murderously. “Leon. That plastic tank had 'life-like projectile action’. Of _course_  it would explode if you touched it.” She paused for another round of coughing before continuing. “And now all our shampoo supplies - the ones we just paid for - are ruined.”

They both looked at the baskets that were now so much melted plastic and hot liquid and sighed. “Well, at least the President’s footing the bill.” Leon muttered as he went to grab a new shopping basket.

* * *

Ada smiled to herself as she walked out, her bag of designer clothing swinging from one hand. The world might be going to hell, and probably she would too, if there was such a place … but nothing said she couldn’t go to hell in style.

An explosion drew her attention, and a few minutes later she knew the cause. Her smile widened. If Leon was here, she could have some fun.

* * *

Helena scowled at Leon from behind as they replenished their shampoo supplies. “This time, don’t touch _anything_.” She growled. “It’s bad enough we have to bike all the way back because you can’t not …” She trailed off. There was a subtle difference to the aisle. It bothered her like an itch she couldn’t scratch. She checked behind them; there no one sneaking up on them, so what…?

“ _Ada._ ” Leon growled. Helena’s attention snapped back to him. She was about to ask how Ada had anything to do with this when Leon shoved a shampoo bottle under her nose.

Helena squinted and stepped back half a pace, bringing the text into focus. “10/10 Leon Kennedy Approved.” She quoted, reading the pasted on blurb. “Would Rub All Ov-” She stopped and bit her lips to prevent herself from laughing. A quick look showed her that somehow, in that brief interval between their first haul and now, all of the shampoo bottles had been the target of an… updated marketing campaign. Definitely Ada’s handiwork.


End file.
